Corrections
by ben10987654321
Summary: Everyone thinks they know Clark Kent's story. Well they're wrong. Here's a minor correction.


**Corrections**

Summary: Everyone thinks they know Clark Kent's story. Well they're wrong. Here's a minor correction.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

So many people think they know the story of Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman but as his wife Lois Lane can tell you that they don't.

In fact they don't have a clue.

They read a book or whatever future stories are read from and think they know the man. Who he was, how he thought, how he made his choices.

But they will never know his heart as she does.

And Lois can prove this in the simplest fashion possible.

Let her ask you a question.

Who was the first great love of Clark Kent's life?

Let her give you a few seconds to think about it.

And the answer is...

Lana Lang.

WRONG!

Lois is now aiming her most cutting remarks at you. Please feel free to imagine what they are and know her real ones are a hundred times more cutting.

Now Lois could explain how she knows this from Clark telling her.

However the truth is he didn't need to.

Now you are probably very confused.

Surely Lois must be mistaken.

Uh hello! Whose is Superman's wife around here?

Yes. It's her and she thanks you to shut the hell up while she's talking...or writing...in fact just stand there in quiet awe in her presence.

What Lois will admit is that, yes, her husband did have this unhealthy infatuation with Lana. Not that Lois ever got it but then again she isn't one to judge. You should see some of her exes sometime.

Yes that includes you Ollie!(Sorry Chlo but you know it's true!)

So back to the subject in hand. If not Lana then who.

The answer is obvious.

Alicia Baker.

Yep the little blond teleporter.

Must have been the pink sweaters and skirts.

Now she thinks on it Lois has to say her husband is kinda weird.

Now how does Lois know this. Not the being weird thing. That's just Clark. Spend 5 minutes with him and you'll think he's weird too. No the whole Alicia being his first great love bit.

It is so blindingly staring you in the face.

Lois watched the Clark/Lana merry-go-round for years. She watched them get together and break up so many times. Not to mention the Lana fake deaths but the truth is while all that was hard on Clark there was only two times she saw him truly devastated.

And the first time was when Alicia died.

Afterwards he was a wreck for a long time.

He never said it to her at the time but Lois could tell Clark loved Alicia. Remember she stopped him from killing Alicia's killer. She looked into Clark's eyes in that moment when he had his hands around Westcott's throat and was thinking of killing him. She saw the rage and grief of a magnitude that only comes from losing someone you love.

The only other time Lois saw it was when Clark's father died.

The anniversary of Alicia's death is the one of 2 days in the year Clark lets himself cry. The anniversary of his father's death being the other one.

Therefore when you write your little histories of Clark Kent make sure to remember Alicia.

Not for Clark. He would never ask for it.

No. You do it for Alicia. For a girl who was killed at 17 and had her whole life taken away from her. For a girl who deserves to be remembered. Because if she can make such a lasting impression on the heart of a Superman then you know the world was denied someone who could have truly been great.

"Lois!"

Lois slams the lid of her laptop shut. "Yes, Clark!"

Clark steps into the lounge of the farm house. Despite all the years that had passed he had kept it as a reminder of where he came from. He looks at his wife with a puzzled expression. "What were you doing?" he asks, clearly seeing she was doing something.

"Oh, um, nothing. Nothing important. Just writing down a few thoughts on our next story."

"Oh. Ok. Uh, it's time."

"Right." Lois rises to her feet and picks up her coat laid down over the back of a chair.

"You know you don't have to come," Clark tells her.

Lois shakes her head at him as she slips her coat on. "You say that every year and what happens every year, Smallville?"

"You come."

"Darn tootin."

Clark chuckles. "Darn tootin?"

"I guess you must have rubbed off on me," Lois explains that one away with a shrug.

"I have never said that in my life," Clark protests.

"I'm sure you have."

"No. I haven't. I have a perfect memory and I would remember saying that."

Most days Lois would argue with him but not today. Today she lets him win. She spots the small bouquet of flowers in his hand. "Those are lovely. I'm sure she'll love them."

Clark's face saddens as he remembers where they are about to go.

Lois strides up to him and kisses him gently.

Clark manages a watery thin smile back and with that the two of them depart.

* * *

Clark places the small bouquet of flowers down on the ground and steps back. His eyes fall upon the name carved on the gravestone.

Alicia Baker.

He lets out a shaky breath as he feels his wife's arm wrap around his waist in support.

So many years and it still hurts.

For one of the 2 days in the year he lets the tears flow. He lets himself be truly vulnerable and he lets himself say the one thing he regrets never saying to her when she was alive.

"I love you."

* * *

_Author's Note: It's only my opinion mind you but you know I think Clark was more broken up over Alicia than he ever was over Lana. Therefore surely that makes Alicia Clark's first great love and not Lana. God I missed Alicia. I really wished they had kept her around._


End file.
